Grow Some Balls
by HinaFilipina18
Summary: How does one ask Rey Kenobi to prom without having her cause one physical pain? This is a oneshot set in a high school alternative universe during senior year. Kylo/Rey. WARNING: Out-of-character-ness. Don't like? Don't read. Nonetheless, keep an open mind.


Author's Note: This little scenario popped up this past prom season. Despite how…well, out there, this may (will?) be, I ask for your patience and open mind once again. Perhaps you, dear readers, might somewhat relate to what Kylo and Rey go through. I thank you, and I hope you find amusement in this scenario I placed our beloved Star Wars characters.

"Go!" Poe urged Kylo. An impatient Finn, a determined Poe, and an irritated Kylo stood next to a row of lockers several feet away from Rey, who was gathering materials for weekend homework. "Just go, man! She won't bite your head off."

Kylo rolled his eyes. Sure, he and Rey sat next to each other in five out of their six classes, they went out for milk tea on Fridays after school every two weeks, and they spent their Saturday nights watching online livestream video gameplays. But, this didn't warrant being able to easily ask her to prom. This stunt would imply many things…things that Kylo felt but was unsure Rey could ever possibly reciprocate.

"I'm not saying that I'm scared, but I don't think this would be a good idea to do," Kylo reasoned.

Finn frowned. "Why? You're an idiot if you think she'll reject you," he insisted.

"You know how she behaves when she gets embarrassed? You know how she gets a little violent? I don't want to be on the receiving end of her fist," Kylo explained. "She's _that_ type."

"You sound like a pansy," Poe scoffed. He ignored the murderous look Kylo gave him. "You'll be fine! Just ask her! Just march right up to her, and ask her to prom."

"No, I will-!" He was cut off when Poe raised his voice in Rey general direction.

"Hey, Rey!" Poe called. Finn ducked out of the way in a fit of laughter, gave Kylo two thumbs up, and a "you'll-thank-us-later" kind of grin.

"Shi-! Shut up!" Kylo hissed. He tried to make a grab at Poe to shut him up but…

"REY! Kylo wants to talk to you about something!" Poe called out, effectively dodging Kylo's grabs while trying to stifle his own laughter. "Stop it, Ben! Look, she's already frowning. Don't mess this up!" He then sprinted away from the premises, leaving Kylo standing there at the mercy of Rey.

He turned around to see Rey looking at him with questions in her eyes. 'Might as well try,' he thought as he made his way towards her. Trying to look casual, he pulled up his hood and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his dark jeans.

"Hi," she said when Kylo leaned on the lockers. He was only an arm's length away from her, and she could smell the fresh, almost water-like cologne he was wearing. "So, what was that all about?" Then, she grinned. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, what the hell?" Kylo shot back, peeved. Rey blinked and nodded. The two allowed their gazes to wander elsewhere, anywhere so that they would not make eye contact. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she asked, "So can you please explain why Poe said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Kylo hoped she didn't see or hear him gulp. The young man was going to take the plunge and ask.

After all, he had balls. He was going to use them. He just hoped Rey wouldn't kick them in the process.

"So," he began, trying to sound casual, "what are you doing on prom night?

"I'm going to prom," she responded. "At least, I hope I'm going." Her admission threw off Kylo.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired.

"Because I'm not necessarily going with anyone, and you know how it's our last prom before college? Well, I wanted to go with someone, but I don't know who I should ask."

Kylo was floored. A girl asking a guy to prom? Was that even allowed? (Of course it was!) Regrouping, he asked, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"I'll be the one asking if I damn well please," Rey said, slightly affronted. "I think I can get myself a date just as successfully as the next girl or guy."

Kylo looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Okay. Then try me. Ask me to prom." Rey was in the middle of stuffing a one-inch binder into her locker when she froze at Kylo's challenge. When he smirked at her reaction—or lack thereof—she huffed, and stuffed the binder completely into her locker.

Rey drew herself up, straightening her back and holding up her chin. She made eye contact with Kylo but crossed her arms. The body language should have told Kylo that she was in the beginning stages of feeling embarrassed, but he was too amused at how his situation flipped itself. He was going to see this through till the end.

She gulped before asking him in her own casual, but slightly wary, voice, "Do you want to go to prom with…with me?" Rey fought the urge to conspicuously blow out the breath she was holding. Her dignity would escape if she did. She didn't know how she was going to react if her friend—and deep down, secret crush—said no.

Therefore, when Kylo smiled warmly at her and confidently said, "Yeah," she also didn't know how to react. Of course, she felt elated, and the other part of her—the one that crushed on him—jumped up and down in triumph. But it was only a matter of seconds before she started being small and bashful.

She covered up these ridiculous feelings by frowning at him and saying, "Okay." They stood there for a few more minutes looking at each other. Kylo with that same warm smile and Rey with that frown and her arms crossed.

There came a point, however, when Rey felt mortified. To save herself, she picked up her backpack and slung on one strap. She walked up to Kylo and kicked him in the balls before walking away and saying, "See you tomorrow for livestream Saturday!" as Kylo keened over in pain.


End file.
